MIA (HIATUS)
by GrammerPolice
Summary: Damian Wayne (The current Robin) has been captured while on patrol with Tim Drake (Red Robin) and is being tortured for information. Will he escape or will he crack? Read to find out!
1. On Patrol

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Batman, or any related characters. Rated T for (kinda) graphic depictions of torture and some cussing.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **You'll have to read the chapter to fully know what I'm talking about so, sorry if I made Damian seem unstoppable, but in my defense he was trained by the League of Assassins, so he should be able to withstand a bit o' torture.**

 **M.I.A,**

 **Chapter One,**

 **On Patrol.**

 **01:36 a.m**

 **Damian Wayne's POV**

"I can't believe I got stuck with the demon" Drake said threw his communicator "Every second I'm with him I can feel my brain cells rotting away"

"I was unaware of you having any" I snapped back

"Boys focus" Father said, losing his patience.

I decided to split up with Drake and go looking somewhere else, when I heard a scream, I ran towards the

I saw a woman tied up and her husband being beaten for protection money.

"Where's the money?" One of the men shouted, kicking the woman's husband in the stomach and back-handing him in the face.

"I bet you got a ole' stack of money underneaf your bed"

He punched him in the face and kicked his knee.

"Alrigh, you ain't talkin'? We'll just have to have a lil' bit of fun with 'er den'"

He walked over to the woman with his knife ready to cut her. I swung down with my grappling hook, kicking him in the side of the head with both feet, knocking him out for the count.

The other man clumsily started throwing punches at me; of course I dodged them with ease. I grabbed his arm twisting it and pushing him to the ground, I kicked him in the stomach causing him to curl in a ball with pain. I took out some handcuffed and cuffed the two.

Then I calmly walked over to the woman and untied her, she was unharmed so I walked over to her husband and checked if he had been badly injured.

I took off into the sky, when suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and cut his grappling line. I landed on a nearby building with ease.

More arrows flew out of nowhere, they were precisely thrown, and I had a bit of trouble dodging them. I caught an arrow that was aimed at my head and threw it back; I heard it hit its target and then I heard a person stumble and fall over.

"Robin, where are you?" Drake asked threw the com-link.

"I am a small bit occupied now" I said dodging another arrow and throwing it back.

"The bats is calling us back in for the night, whatever you're doing hurry up"

A smirk appeared on my face as I threw more arrows back at the shooters, all of them hitting their targets.

"Will do, I am just finishing up"

Just then I saw a shadow looming over me, I quickly dodged its attack and got behind it and so I jabbed it in the back of its neck and it fell to the ground unconscious.

As I was running to jump of the building to the next three darts hit my neck and I fell.

"Drake, help-"I tried to say threw the com as I turned around I saw several more flying towards me. I dodged some but more and more flew out and I was out.

When I woke from my forced slumber, I found that I was strapped to a table with thick leather straps. The room I was in was dark and had the stench of blood hanging in the air.

"Hmm, he's awake already. He got a very high dose of the drug; he should be out for another three hours"

"Yes it is odd, but we mustn't dwell on that. HAHAHAhahaha Send him in"

A man opened the door and walked in; as he walked closer I could see that it was Killer Croc.

"Hello Robin, it sure did take a lot to get you to come and visit" His voice was deep and hoarse. He walked over to a table and picked up what seemed to be a type of gun.

"So Killer Croc, you're going to tickle my toes until I tell you who Batman is as well as all of the others?"

"Yes, but is their secrets worth getting tortured for?"

"Let us get this over with" I said, getting bored of his constant rambling.

"I'm glad you picked this, I finally get to use some of my new toys" He said, charging the device in his hands. He had a wide smile on his face as an electric courant shot threw the gun.

I did not show any sign of pain, I could not give him the satisfaction. He did this five more times each time doing it for longer and longer, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"How can you not be breaking? How old are you?" He spat angrily, slapping me three times.

"I'm the ripe old age of ten" I said spitting out a tooth along with some blood. He left the room in anger and another person came in, he had a skull mask on and a white cloak that covered most of his body.

"Hello Robin, I believe you have been a bit difficult, allow me to change that" He was sure that I would break once he had a go.

"I would not be so sure; I have been known to be difficult" I smirked. The man I the white cloak pick up a knife and began cutting my arms and legs, he made a design of swirls and waves. This was very painful, but I could not let any weakness show, the cuts began to get deeper and longer.

Once he saw that this approach would not work, he took out a needle and sedated me. Once I woke, I found that I had been taken off of the table and strung up by my wrist to the roof and my ankles to the floor.

The cloaked man walked over to me and started hitting me in the stomach with a bat and he then dropped it and began punching my face, when he stopped I arched my back in pain, as he wrapped duct tape around my op en wounds and ripped it off.

"Arrrggg!" I finally shouted after five hours straight of brutal torture.

"Happy now?" I asked, struggling to keep conscious.

"Yes actually" He answered as he wiped away some sweat on his face.

Once he had left the room I lost consciousness.

"Damn, that kid is fucking tough"

"Yes, he certainly is. How can a ten year old boy not have broken yet? You only managed to get him to shout after five hours."

"HAHAHAhaha! Five hours? That is not good enough."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ooooh, who is behind all this? Will Damian escape? Well of course I know, but make sure to read the next chapter to find out! The next chapter might be in the POV of Dick Grayson or Tim Drake I can't decide. Remember to review; I'd love to read some suggestions. Bain sult as!**


	2. Terror

**M.I.A**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Terror**

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'll try to make this a bit longer than the last chapter and this chapter will be in Tim's POV, am I even using that right? Ah, forget it. Bain sult as!**

 **Timothy Drake POV**

 **(Ten minutes after Damian's disappearance)**

"Robin?" I asked threw the communicator, static was all I got in return. _What kind of mess has that demon gotten himself into now?_ I thought as I leaped from rooftop to rooftop trying to figure out where he had gone. _Where are you?_

I landed on a building and was about to leap of again, when something caught my eye. I walked over to it, it was an arrow and on the tip of the arrow was blood. I then saw a trail of blood, I followed it until I saw a pile of bodies, along with a blood stained letter. What was on the letter made Tim fall to his knees.

Beware The Court of Owls,

That watches all the time,

ruling Gotham from a shadow perch,

behind granite and lime.

They watch you at your hearth,

they watch you in your bed

speak not a whispered word of them,

or they'll send The Talon for you head.

He is our brother now.

When he finally got his courage back together to tell Batman, he reached for his communicator.

"B? Um…I think we have a situation" I gulped, wondering how I would tell him that his son had up and vanished.

"Can it wait? I'm a little pre-occupied" He replied in his usual monotone voice.

"No it really can't" I trembled, sure he hated the kids guts, but he was his brother and he couldn't live with himself if The Court of Owls, killed him…or worse…turned him into one of them.

"What is it?" He could hear the sadness in Tim's voice.

"It's about…little D" I nervously said.

"What did he do now?" I could hear the anger creeping up his throat, threatening to jump out.

"He…he's…been taken" I stuttered.

"By who?" He was struggling to keep his monotone voice.

"Th-The Court of Owls" I finally spat out.

"What? No!" He shouted, "What happened?"

"We were on patrol, like normal when he runs off." I explained "He was gone for a while, so I tried his com, but all I got was static. So I went looking for him and I found a pile of dead bodies and a letter."

"Get to the cave now and bring the letter in an evidence bag, I'll get the others to start looking"

 **Seven Weeks Later**

 **Damians POV**

For a week now I've been either strapped to the table or hanging by chains, but whenever I'm conscious it's always pain, pain constant pain. Though I'd sometime wake up with my wounds bandaged, but that only happened when I was on the edge of life or death.

What's left of my suit is in ruins and there is only so much more I can take, I'm trying to cling onto the hope, hope that my friends and family would come kicking down the doors to save me. But even hope was slipping away.

They've used everything from using the fear toxin on me in very high doses to electrocuting me to just plain beating me.

I'm currently strapped to the blood stained table; they've resorted to cutting me, but this time he took the knife and started to cut around the R symbol on my suit. The man turns around to one of the henchmen and hands him the symbol.

"Make sure this reaches the bats and nobody better be able to track it back here, understand?"

"Yes sir" The henchman saluted before quickly walking out of the door.

The man started cutting me and reopening cut that have recently healed soon passed out, due to exhaustion and the pain.

When I woke, I had expected to find myself writhing in agony, but instead I was on a cosy bed in a warm room. Grayson was to the left of me asleep, Drake was propped against the wall with a cast on his right arm, father was to the right of me in a chair and Todd was the only one awake and he was looking at me with a (only slightly) smug smile on his face.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty" Todd said nudging Drake awake.

"Damian? Damian are you alright?" Drake said leaping towards me and stopping short of bundling me into a hug, instead he held my hand and smiled.

Grayson and father both woke up and were shocked to see me awake.

"What did I miss?" Gorden said as she walked holding a coffee, looking very confused.

"Oh, that is a very long story" Grayson said, holding my hand.

"How are you feeling son?" Father asked

"I am positive that the way I appear answers that inquisition on its own" I said weakly. I hated being so vulnerable.

But something…felt wrong, their faces looked distorted. They all get up and start crowding around me

"No! Get AWAY!"I screamed, but they just got closer and closer. Their faces were dark, dull, void of any felling, drool hanging out their mouths. Their skin started bubbling and splitting, blood staining their clothes.

"W-what have you done with my family?!" I wanted my voice to be strong and courageous, but all came out of me was a trembling whisper.

I tried to fight them off, but they kept coming closer and closer, chanting something.

"Join ussss" They eerily chanted. "Join ussss"

"NO! STAY AWAY!" I screamed as they all started ripping pieces of flesh out of my arms and legs. I screamed in agony, arching my back and kicking them off, but they kept on coming back.

No matter what I did no matter how much I screamed, they kept on coming back.

I turned my head to see Father, my Father, ripping pieces out of me.

"Father, why?" I felt a tear roll down my face; I had given up on fighting them. The pain was gone; all I could see was my family, tearing me to shreds. Dra- Tim, Father, Dick, Barbara and Jason.

Soon there were tears streaming down my face, there was nothing else I could do. I was broken.

 **Three Days Ago**

 **Bruce Wayne's POV**

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted wiping everything from my desk with frustration, there had just been a package delivered to the cave and its contents were sickening.

 **-Flashback-**

"Master Bruce, you have a package" Alfred said, his voice was usually calm and collected, but worries and fear drenched whatever calm that was left. Damian had been missing for two months and everybody I could think of was helping.

"What is inside of it?" I asked

"I think you and the others should come and see, the contents are unnerving to say the very least." His voice was trembling and that only happens when it is definitely an emergency.

"Alright Alfred, I'll go get the others." I said

"Everyone, can you meet me in the mansion?" I asked threw my com-link "It's urgent"  
"What is it B?" Tim asked

"We have a package"

"Alright, we'll be there in five" Dick said.

Once they were all at the mansion, Alfred brought then into the living room and showed them the package.

"Sir, if you please"

I stepped forward and opened the box. Rage built up inside of me,

"No!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Dick said, breathing heavily.

"Those basterds!" Jason shouted, punching the wall.

"This is all my fault" Tim said quietly, sliding down the wall, he had been leaning against.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ooooh and the thickens plot! Sorry if I left this on a cliff hanger, but it needed t be done. (A.K.A It's two o' clockidy mornin' and I'm tired) I feel so sorry for Tim and Damian, because I have no control over what happens in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review; I'd love to hear some suggestions!**


	3. The Search

**M.I.A**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Recovery**

 **Authors Note:**

 **WARNING!;**

 **The authors note is really just excuses why I didn't update!**

 **I fell of a tree (Yeah, I know that I'm super dumb) So I was rewarded for my sheer stupidity with a fractured wrist and a concussion and no matter how I tried to bribe my little sister with chocolate to sneak my laptop to me, the doctors always caught me *sigh*** **.**

 **I was really, really sick after that (Yay! Another few days in the hospital!)**

 **My lapadatop was being a complete and utter tool, meaning the internet refused to work and that my little sister, not saying names *cough* Lily *cough*, downloaded a bunch of crap onto it -_-'.**

 **School, tests, teachers and work in general absolutely suck and almost all of my study sessions ended with either my friend and I falling asleep on top of each other (and a lot of blackmail for my older sister to use) or me running around, quite literally, like a headless chicken, screaming stuff like, "MY. LIFE. IS. OVER!" or "Ican'tdothis,nononononono!Ican' !" and then bursting into tears. Let's just say, I don't have that much dignity left to lose.**

 **Also, Sorry if this is bad, (Blame the concussion) I don't know why I always wait until around three a.m to start writing and I'd like to thank ye lot who read this story for yer continued support!**

 **Tim's POV**

"This is all my fault" I said quietly, sliding down the wall I had been leaning against.

Everyone felt shocked, enraged, guilty or they were in tears, I was a mix of them all

In the package was the Robin symbol cached in blood and a picture of Damian, glaring his infamous glare. But I saw through that, inside he was terrified, in serious pain and just wanted to go home. Sometimes with his macho attitude, you forget he's only a ten year old kid and he is in a world he hardly understands. Alone.

I got up slowly, still shaking. Bruce grabbed my arm, but when he saw the rage in my eyes, he knew there was no stopping me and he let go. He nodded and I ran down the stairs to the Bat Cave as fast as I could, leaping four or five steps at a time. When I finally got down, I rushed over to my suit and went to put it on.

 _Don't worry Dami, I'll find you._

The first person I thought of was a mobster that was known for making deals with the Court, Jacqueline 'Jacks' Henderson.

When I found her little hiding spot, I wasted no time on taking down all of her henchmen and finding her. She was in a white suit with a white fedora sitting lazily on her mass of brown curls.

"Ah, Red. I was wonderin' when I'd get a visit" She smirked

"I want you to give me all the information you have on the Court,"

"And why would I do that?"

"I'm sure the _entire_ Bat-Family would love to get their hand on you," I said, while clenching my fists.

"Alright, alright. The information you're lookin' for ain't here"

"Then where can I get it?" I asked impatiently, I needed to know now.

"Go to Penguin, he knows all and you can find him at his club, the Iceberg,"

"Thanks" I said as I sprinted down the hallway, passed the unconscious bodies and out the door, straight for 'The Iceberg'.

Once I got inside and made it passed all the armed henchmen, I found the Penguin. He was asleep on a throne with ice-cream on his face; I had to step over empty ice-cream buckets to get to him. I walked over to him and slapped his face, he woke with a jolt.  
"Wha…Who?" He said, sleepily sitting up.

"Tell me everything you know about The Court of Owls, _now"_ I ordered, getting in his face.

"Look, I don't know anything about them. I only drop containers of at the dock"  
"What are in those containers?" I shouted, slamming my fist down on the arm of the chair.

"I-I don't know, b-but one time I heard screaming coming from a container being loaded onto a ship, it sounded like a kid" He stuttered.

"Oh god…" I said quietly, backing away. "What was the name of the ship?"

"Uh…here" He handed me a piece of paper with the name 'Nelson Trees' written messily on it.

"But if you want more information, j-just go to Harley"

"Not her" I groaned, sighing as I walked out.

"Harley, please. Just tell me about them."

"And why would you be likin' to know suga'?"

"They have, Robin. Please they're torturing him, he's only ten" I pleaded, pleading was one of the only ways to get to get information of Harley Quinn.

She looked down at me for a minute, before sighing "Alright, down at the docks there's a guy named Mikie Joe; he'll give you the stuff you want"

"Thanks Harley" I said, jumping out the window I had crashed threw to get in.

"And where was that container headed?" I was trying to keep my cool, but this 'Mikie Joe' was just stumbling over his words.

"Uh…um, o-over th-th-there. I-I-in the um c-cabinet" He stuttered.

"Could you get them for me?" I said calmly.

"Oh...uh…y-yes, yeah" He raced over to the cabinet; he took out a small file and handed it to me.

"Thank you, don't worry you're not getting into trouble" I gave him a warm smile and left.

When I got back to the cave Bruce was waiting for me with Barbara and Dick.

"Where have you been?" Bruce asked.

"You know exactly where I was" I snapped

"We're worried about you" Dick said, you could clearly see the lines worry etched into his face.

"This isn't healthy Tim, please"

"Maybe you should stop worrying about me and worry about Damian!" I stormed over to the computer and started typing in the information I had gathered.

 **Where Damian is**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Damian's feelings couldn't be described, they were just a jumble of emotions, at times he felt searing pain course through his weak, small frame. Other times he just felt numb, void of any emotion, he felt this most often. But sometimes he'd let his mask fall and he began to feel lost, alone, hopeless, depressed, angry, furious and then the cool numb sensation came back.

In the mornings and evenings Damian would receive a single slice of bread and a small cup of water, but if he was very, very, very lucky he would be rewarded by a small piece of fruit. To ensure he would survive the next wave of _tests_ , as one of his torturers would put it, he would receive medical attention; just so he could suffer for longer.

The leader of The Court of Owls looked down at Damian; he was bloodied, battered and had more than a few broken bones, but there was fire burning in his eyes.

Damian looked up at him and smirked "Aww, you have come to see me, despite your busy schedule? I can really feel you warming up to me" It was crushing his pride to have to droop to these levels, but it was his last resort.

This earned him a kick to the ribs and most certainly another broken bone.

He grabbed Damian's bruised face "I must admit that you are strong, but you will brake soon, very soon," Damian spat blood on his previously white mask and laughed, even though he now more than likely had a collapsed lung and breathing hurt like hell.

"N-never. A-as long as m-my h-heart is beating I-I will f-fight"

"Must you always use the hero façade? We all know you're just a cold. Hearted. Killer," He asked, the boy was getting on his nerves. "We all know you're just a cold. Hearted. Killer"

"Get his wounds bandaged and give him some fear gas." Two of the guards saluted (I don't know what they would normally do, feel free to tell me in the review-ady-box) and dragged Damian out of the room, since he couldn't walk on his own. (Although he tried)

The only good thing about being in this hell was a kind doctor named Sarah Manson. She felt sorry for Damian, since he was only ten and was being tortured.

"Alright, can I have Dr. McClain and Ms. Donavan in here and everyone else leave please" She said politely.

"Hello Damian, where does it hurt the very most?"

"P-probably w-where they shot me and th-then cut me o-open" Damian tried to joke, but winced as he was roughly lifted onto the medical table.

"Ok, you're going to have surgery." She said sweetly,

"Can you bring him to the theatre?" She asked, then turned back to Damian when they were in the surgical theatre. "Now I want you to count down from a hundred"

"100, 99, 98, 97…96…9…5…," she placed a mask over mouth and nose and Damian was unconscious

"You poor, poor thing" She muttered, prepping for the surgery.

When Damian woke up, Sarah was smiling down at him and two guards walked in, wheeling him out

"Th-thank you" he whispered to her as he was wheeled away.

The guards dumped him in a room and one of them injected him with the fear gas.

Damian's heart started beating faster and faster, he could feel sweat rolling down his face. But he was trying to fight the effects (Effects of affects?).

"Damian, how could you do this?" It was a voice that sounded like Bruce, but it was distorted and far away.

"F-father? What d-do you mean?"

"You killed them" the voice now formed Batman surrounded by dead bodies. "After all that work, you turn to your old ways. I can't believe I'd ever consider you being any more than an accident"

"No! The real Bruce would never say that!" Damian shouted, tears threatening to fall down.

"You're useless, nothing more than a burden. I was planning to leave you in an ally the first chance I got"

"No! Nononono! H-he would never say that, it can't be true…" I whispered the last part, _what…what if it is true? What is he never loved me…?_

He was now sobbing on the ground of his cell, tears like waterfalls cascading down his face. 'Bruce' was still saying things such as, 'I never loved you, or ever will', 'No wonder your mother gave you up' and 'how dare you call yourself a Wayne? You're nothing more than a useless, snivelling, _accident.'_

"Huh, I'm slightly impressed. He managed to last much longer than first thought of him" the leader of the Court (Is there a specific name or something?) said with mild enthusiasm. _Maybe he would be worth the effort_.

Guards walked in and dragged Damian to a room, it was furnished with a metal chair with straps to be strapped to his arms, chest, forehead and legs. There was also a screen in front of the very uncomfortable looking chair; Damian was led to it as he struggled ferociously. But alas his efforts were proven fruitless, (Oooh, fancy sentences!) due to the fact that the guards were stronger than the ten year old and the youngest bat was sore and exhausted with all the _'tests'_ , torture and fear gas.

He was strapped in tightly and his eyes were forced open with strong tape. Images and videos began to play on the screen.

Damian didn't know how long he had been in there, hours, Days, weeks? All he knew was that he had to get out somehow. His mind was fighting off the hypnosis as hard as it could.

But how long could he last?

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **The Bat Cave**

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. This can't be happening, he's only ten._ Dick thought as he pased back and forth in the Bat Cave

Until I heard something, it was the very faint sound of…screaming.

"Damian!" I said racing off towards the sound, I followed the screams until I reached a warehouse. _Wow, bad guy's cliché or what?_

"Guys, I think I've found him!" I exclaimed threw my communicator.

"Copy that, homing I on your coordinates now" Bruce said, hardly able to contain his relief.

Within minutes Jason, Dick, Barb and Bruce were here, we snuck in threw an open window.

We found Damian, but he had changed, he was now wearing a dark golden-gray suit of armour

A man wearing a white owl mask and a white suit walked up to him and put his hand on Damian's shoulder.

"Yes, Talon was certainly strong. It took us hours to make him cry out a little, a week and two months is enough to crack anyone" He said in a cocky voice. "He never reviled any of your identities, well one of you. But that happens to a person when you beat them senseless for two months."

"No! What did you do to him?" I asked, fury drenching my words.

"I thought I had already gone over that" He said dryly. "Go, now" The man handed him a helmet the shape of an owls head.

Damian put it on and drew his sword, before we could realise what was happening, he charged at us.

"Damian! Stop it's us, we're your family!" I said, barely dodging his sword.

"I'm afraid Talon can't hear your lies, we are his family"

Damians attacked were swift and smooth, as Dick gave him a kick to the back that he thought would bring him down but he used that speed to grab Dick leg and throw him to the ground.

He threw a dart at Barb which Bruce catches before it hit her and he puts it in his belt.

Soon Damian over powered everyone except me, which really surprised me. He came running at me dropping his sword and choosing to use his talon-like claws to scratch at my arms and torso.

"Gah!" I shouted as Damian cut deeply in to my torso and I fell to one knee, I noticed that he wasn't going for the kill; he was keeping the game going. He had dealt with the others not-lethally and how he took down Bruce was a blur of kicks, flips and punches, though I was in sheer agony I got up.

"Damian, I can't fight you. You're my brother and I can't see you get hurt, me and the other have been up for days looking for you, we're so sorry for what these monsters did to you. But I can't fight you." I said, getting down to my knees. "Do it, if that is really what you want; just remember that no matter what you chose to do…I'll always love you"

With that he walked over to his sword and picked it up, he walked over to me and lifted it above his head to finish me off. I looked right into my little brothers eyes, I was ready for his choice but I really didn't want it.

His eyes suddenly glassed over and he fell to his knees, I wrapped my arms around him and rocked him gently. I felt something blunt hit me in the back of the head and the world was soon enveloped in darkness.

 **Damian Wayne POV**

"Get up!" Master shouted at me, I did as I was told. Master gestured to two the other Talons, bound my wrists in strong rope and led me out.

"It looks like he needs to be beaten some more"

When we got to the room they sat me down on an uncomfortable metal chair and tied me to it.

Master


End file.
